


of love notes and coffee cups

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: IT Fandom Week 2019 [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie has a secret admirer, wonder who it could be?





	of love notes and coffee cups

**Author's Note:**

> written for day two of the @itfandomprompts Prompt Week - College/Coffee Shop/ Roommates AU

Eddie groaned as his alarm went off and he rolled over in his bed, reaching a hand out to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and slipped out of his bed, heading to the bathroom. He could tell by the silence of the dorm, that his roommate Richie had already gotten up and left for his early morning shift at the local coffee shop. 

He poured some of the coffee into a mug and as he reached for the cupboard where the cereal was, his eyes caught onto the front door of their dorm, and a large white envelope that was laying on the floor. He frowned and approached the door, bending down and grabbing the envelope, eyes widening as he realised it was his name scrawled on the front. 

Eddie was confused as their mail was never delivered directly to their door, but to their mailboxes in the lobby. If Richie had dropped it off, he would surely have set it on the table instead of on the floor. To Eddie, it was as if someone had shoved it under the bottom of the door. 

Making his way back to the kitchen, envelope in hand, Eddie opened it up and looked inside. The envelope was filled with little pieces of paper, all scribbled with a sentence. Swallowing, he picked one out and read it over, his cheeks flushing at the words.

_When you smile, it makes my day._

Eddie picked up another, and a different compliment was written. It soon became clear that all of the pieces of paper were words of affection towards Eddie. By the time he was finished reading them over, there was a huge smile of his face. He shoved the envelope into his bag and shoved his shoes on, heading out of the dorm and down the street. 

As always, Eddie stopped at the coffee shop where his roommate, and subsequent object of Eddie’s affections, worked. He smiled and stepped up to the counter, flashing Richie a grin, “Morning roomie.”

“Well! If it isn’t my favourite person!” Richie grinned just as cheekily. “Usual?”

Eddie nodded and watched as Richie made quick work of making his coffee. Then, as part of his routine, before he handed the cup over to Eddie, he scribbled a message on the cup. “Thanks, Rich,” he smiled.

“Anything for my favourite customer,” Richie winked, watching Eddie carefully. With a raised eyebrow, Eddie looked down at the message, his cheeks flushing. there, written in Richie’s scribbled handwriting were the words ‘cute cute cute.’

He took a step back, heading to the door with his coffee in hand, “See you later,” he smiled and left the coffee shop, exhaling and trying to calm his racing heart. Richie was a flirt with everyone, and he always wrote him messages on his coffee cup. It was just the way Richie was, Eddie wasn’t special. 

Except, according to whoever wrote Eddie those notes this morning, Eddie _was_ ****special. Someone thought his smile was amazing and he was gorgeous. It was clear that someone in their building had a crush on him, as no-one else could have gotten to his room, or someone who is friends with someone in their dorm. There was no way for Eddie to find out, so he settled on just appreciating the little notes that he got.

Eddie assumed that it was going to be a one time occurrence, except that it wasn’t, and every day of that week he woke up to a white envelope by the door. Sometimes there were more notes, and other times it was a very detailed letter. There was never any name signed at the bottom, but Eddie didn’t need there to be a name, he had a secret admirer and if he ever wanted to reveal himself, then he would. 

At the same time, the flirty comments from Richie seemed to become more...frequent and more focused than before. A few times, Eddie was pretty sure that Richie was actually genuinely flirting with him, before he reminded himself that it was just Richie, and he shouldn’t look too much into it. 

“I need to tell you something,” Eddie whispered to his friend Ben as he sat down next to him in study hall. “It’s crazy, and I just have to tell someone, I can’t keep it a secret anymore.”

Ben looked up and him and raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to Eddie with curious eyes, “You have my attention, what is it?”

Eddie reached into his bag and pulled out all the envelopes, sliding them towards Ben. “I have a secret admirer. Every day this week I have woken up to an envelope with my name written on it on the floor by my door.”

“Oh?” Ben frowned and reached for the first envelope. “What about Richie? I thought you had a thing going on with him? Or am I just imagining it?”

“Richie? Oh-Oh no...no Richie and I are just friends, and roommates,” Eddie flushed. “He’s just...a flirt. That’s how he is.” Even saying the words out loud left a bitter taste in his mouth. Not even the thought of his secret admirer could drown out the sadness he felt when the thought about Richie not feeling the same way.

Ben frowned further, “But he flirts with you all the time when we go into the coffee shop.” He opened up the envelopes and looked through the letters and notes, his frown only growing more prominent before he started laughing. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Eddie asked, panicked as he looked from the notes to Ben and his large smile. “Ben, what is it?”

“You are so oblivious its insane,” Ben sighed and he grabbed the coffee cup with Richie’s note of the say on it. _Your hair looks perfect today ;)._ He placed it along with the notes from his secret admirer. “Look, look at the handwriting Eddie.”

Eddie looked, his eyes narrowing as he moved between the two different compliments. It took him a while, and Ben was staring into his very soul, before the penny dropped and his eyes widened comically. “Oh my god,” he breathed. “Oh my god.”

Ben hummed, “Same handwriting...same person.”

Soon, the shock Eddie was feeling, turned to anger and he shot up from his seat. “That asshole,” Eddie hissed. “He’s...he’s made a complete fool out of me!” Before Ben could interject, Eddie grabbed his stuff and stormed out of study hall, walking briskly to the coffee shop where Richie was soon to be getting off. 

He stormed into the shop just as Richie was taking off his apron and he marched over to him, “You utter asshole! How dare you embarrass me like that!” He screamed, earning them looks from the people in the shop as well as the staff. Richie blinked at him in shock and confusion.

“Eds? What?”

The nickname just made Eddie more angry, “Don’t you Eds me! You’ve been flirting with me for months, since we met, just like you do with everyone else. You let me develop feelings for you and...and I don’t know how you found out but that doesn’t give you the right to stare sending me love notes and letters! I can deal with the flirting but this time you’ve gone too far!” Throughout Eddie’s rant, Richie’s face had turned from confusion, to realisation and a smile formed on his face. 

“Eddie listen-”

Eddie cut him off, holding up a finger to Richie’s face, “Stop, no, I don’t want to hear it. I can’t believe you, I never thought you’d be so cru-”

It was Richie’s this time to cut him off, but not with words, instead with a press of his lips to Eddie’s in a kiss. Eddie squeaked and he froze up, his brain freezing as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. Richie pulled away, smiling softly at Eddie. “Can I talk now?” He asked and slowly, Eddie nodded his head.

“Yeah, the notes are from me, but I didn’t do them to embarrass you. I did it because I like you. A lot. I haven’t been flirting with anyone else, only you. It’s always been you and...I’ve been trying to build up the courage to ask you out, I just didn’t know if you felt the same way. Now I do.” Richie grinned and then took a step back, giving Eddie the floor once more. “Please say something?”

Eddie blinked, his brain unfreezing and trying to process what Richie had just said, “You- you like me- like me?” He asked and Richie nodded, taking a step forward and cupping Eddie’s cheeks. 

“I like you- like you,” He whispered. “Can we start again? Maybe over dinner tonight?”

With a nod, Eddie pushed himself up on his toes and pressed another kiss to Richie’s lips, “I’d love to.”


End file.
